babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoyama Hideki
|zodiac = |height = |bwh = |genre = Rock, J-pop, Heavy Metal |occupation = Drummer |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = Unknown |acts = BABYMETAL, EVER+LAST |blog = (Ameba) |twitter = }} Hideki Aoyama was born on August 29 of 1986. He is the son of the very well known drummer in Japan Jun Aoyama who passed away on 2013. Jun Aoyama played for the world famous Tatsuro Yamashita, MISIA, T-Square and many more. Jun Aoyama also participated in several of different projects and recording drums in the studio of different artists. According to some comments Hideki took his father's drum sticks as homage and he is playing with them on his live shows. Information Hideki started to play drums since his early days. He likes to work as independent artist playing for different artists and bands. He is very well known for his capacity of improvisation and being a speed drum especialist. 2008 In 2008 Hideki Aoyama was added as Semi-Regular member to play as part of their support band for live shows. During this time until present. JAM Project with Hideki Aoyama as part of the support live band released 8 Albums, 3 of those were created originally by the band and released 6 Live DVDs. As member of the JAM Project's support band Hideki Aoyama traveled around the world. During 2008 was created EVER+LAST, on November 11 of the same year was officially announced the formation while Hideki was member of JAM Project. Hideki joined the band formed by YU+Ki on vocals, Shuichiro on first guitar, Nakaze on second guitar, Shotaro on bass, Hideki on the drums. 2013 As BABYMETAL KamiBand member, Hideki Aoyama debuted live on one of the most important shows of the band to date. Live Legend Z on February 1 of 2013 at Zepp Tokyo. Along with him Takayoshi Ohmura debuted live with BABYMETAL at that show. Hideki was part also of the first BABYMETAL Tour called: "Death Match Tour 'May Revolution' 2013" during May of the same year. This was first tour with a live band, called "Training Tour" by the girls. Hideki was the drummer for Kami Band in the most important BABYMETAL shows to date featuring: Live Legend 1999 (Yuimetal and Moametal Seitansai) at NHK Hall on June 30, the first BABYMETAL performance with live band at Summer Sonic 2013 playing in Tokyo and Osaka, Loud Park on October 20, In November, BOH and Hideki were featured in the Japanese Magazine "Drum And Bass" recording two instrumental tracks. 2014 December 21 of the same year he played on Live Legend 1997, the second Su-Metal Seitansai. On March 1 and 2 of 2014, was part of the Budokan 2 Days "Red Night" and "Black Night" shows. Also Hideki was part of the BABYMETAL Kami Band on their first World Tour on July of 2014 playing in France, Germany and England featuring the epic show at Sonisphere Festival. On August 16 and 17 played for second time at Summer Sonic 2014. On September 14 was the God Of Drums on the last World Tour 2014 show at Makuhari Messe. On October 28 was released another BABYMETAL's Live DVD/Bluray called "Live Legend 1999/1997" featuring Hideki in both shows. In November, BOH and Hideki were featured in the Japanese Magazine "Drum And Bass" recording two instrumental tracks. Hideki closed his year as Kami Band member playing with BABYMETAL at Music Station Super Live on December 26 along with Takayohi, Leda and BOH. 2015 On January 10, BABYMETAL played at Saitama Super Arena for "Legend 2015, New Year Kitsune Festival" in front of 20.000 fans, at this moment the biggest BABYMETAL show. Event recorded for a future release. On May 20, BABYMETAL released “Live In London – BABYMETAL World Tour 2014” DVD/Bluray and Limited Edition featuring Hideki in most of the content. During May and June of 2015 Hideki Aoyama performed the first part of the BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 as God Of Guitar playing in Mexico, Canada, United States, Germany, France, Switzerland, Italy, Austria and Japan. In Japan played at the Makuhari Messe in front of 25.000 fans, the biggest BABYMETAL show at the moment. On July 2 was interviewed by Drum Magazine. While the same month on July 5 was part as teacher of the Japan Arts College Seminar. On July 31 the media site Oricon published a extensive report about BABYMETAL Kami Band members featuring Hideki Aoyama. The report is about why Oricon thinks Kami Band helps BABYMETAL's popularity overseas (Read here). In August, Hideki performed with BABYMETAL at Summer Sonic 2015, third consecutive time for him and BABYMETAL playing with Kami Band. After Summer Sonic Hideki as God Of Drums played the second part of the BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 in Europe playing in Germany and England at the Reading and Leeds Festivals on August 29 and August 30. 2016 Kami Band members Aoyama Hideki God Of Drums, Leda Cygnus God Of Guitar and former God Of Bass IKUO collaborated with the Pop group Akino with bless4 for the Opening Song of the Anime "Shuumatsu No Izeta". The song called "cross the line" will be released on Noviember 9, 2016 as Single including a full Music Video. Babymetal Performances Participated in 2013 * 2013.02.01 LEGEND "Z" * 2013.05.10 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Osaka Big Cat) * 2013.05.17 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.05.18 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.06.30 LEGEND "1999" 2014 * 2014.02.06 Music Station * 2014.03.01 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * 2014.03.02 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * 2014.07.01-2014.09.14 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Didn't Perform on July 27, 2014 & September 13, 2014) * 2014.08.16 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.08.17 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.12.26 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2014 2015 * 2015.01.10 LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ * 2015.05.09-2015.12.13 BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 * 2015.08.15 Summer Sonic Festival (Tokyo, Japan) * 2015.08.16 Summer Sonic Festival (Osaka, Japan) * 2015.12.25 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2015 * 2015.12.28 Countdown Japan 15/16 :(38 Shows of the 41) 2016 * 2016.04.02-2016.09.20 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 * 2016.04.05 The Late Show With Stephen Colbert * 2016.04.22 Music Station * 2016.12.05-2016.12.18 Red Hot Chili Peppers UK Tour 2017 * 2017.01.11 Metallica Asia Tour (Seoul, South Korea) * 2017.01.21-2017.01.29 Guns N' Roses Japan Tour External Links * Wikipedia (Japanese) * Report: Knowing the Kami Band "Hideki Aoyama God Of Drums" Category:KamiBand Category:KamiBand Members Category:August Births Category:1986 Births Category:Virgo